


she’s like her

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [232]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As Glimmer and Adora walk through a raided village, they find a baby.





	she’s like her

“The Horde are monsters.” Adora said as she looked at the ruins of what had previously been a small village, entirely peaceful and filled with joy. Now, the houses were crumbling, and rebel forces were currently trying to stop the fires spreading. Mermista would arrive any minute, and then be able to really put it out. Bow and Frosta were giving the injured survivors first aid, while Perfuma and Glimmer carefully took care of the bodies along with some allies. Way too many civilians had paid the ultimate price, and it pained Adora. She had once been part of the army responsible for this, and truly believed it had been the right thing. Now she knew better. All she could do now was to help the survivors, and then take them to a shelter at Bright Moon for recovering and protection. She wish she could have done more than that.

“Adora, come here!”

It was Glimmer, and it sounded urgent. So, she immediately ran over.

Glimmer stood by a dead civilian, a pale woman with the long ears of a goat, horns on her head, and a pink nose. She was dead. But in her arms, were a crying bundle, a baby. But the baby looked nothing like her mother. This baby was darker than bow, and had pitch black hair and… ears like Catra. She also had deep amber eyes, completely colored. Her face were freckled, and she had an extremely fluffy tails. Her arms and back had the same darker markings like her.

“She… is the same species as Catra.”

Glimmer nodded.

“I know, and it bothers me. Magicats lives on the other side of the planet. But, half of the children here are adopted and different species. She might be one of them, but still, so far away.”

Magicats…

Of course! For some reason she had always assumed there were no other people like Catra, but she had to had come from somewhere. She obviously was not the only one of her species, and this baby was proof.

“We have to take her with us. Her mother is dead.”

Glimmer nodded. If they left her, the Horde might take her, and then she would have a terribly life, they would brainwash her, and she might become the next Catra.

“Of course, but we have to find her a family.”

“She’s mine. I just know it. I will be her mother. If it’s okay with you too, because you would be her other mother. Other people might not have the time for one more child, I want her to have a good childhood, one I never got.”

Glimmer nodded.

“Okay. I never thought I would have a child this early, but you’re right. She is ours now. What shall we name her?”

“How about…Micah? After your father?”

“That’s perfect. Micah suits her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I named the baby Micah, because I think it really suits her.


End file.
